Frozen Past
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash are called by the map to help discord and a filly learn to be friends again, but the catch is the filly is from his past when he was evil how can they solve this time friendship problem read and find out also Sorin wants to ask Rainbow an important question.


Frozen Past

Setting 1 Canterlot Square

Rainbow Dash and Sorin are having a beautiful picnic eating food and there is a corky and horseshoe court nearby.

-Sorin- oh rainbow dash today has gone so well.

-Rainbow Dash- Even though I beat you at croky and horseshoe.

-Sorin- Yes because I have a better thing for you. (He takes out a box from his saddle bag.) Rainbow Dash will you marry me.

-Rainbow Dash- (She looked at it and then began to laugh.) You think I am going to marry you hahahahaha! You are nothing but a pathetic wonder flop and I hate you. Hahahaha (The ground began to crumble around him and he fell deep down.)

-Sorin- No Rainbow No! (He woke up screaming. He breathed heathy.) Wow thank Celestia it was only a dream. (His alarm went off.) Wow is that the time I am late for practice. (He flew off in a hurry.) Calm down Sorin it was just a dream. The real Rainbow Dash would never do that. I mean she is my marafriend and I love her and… (He flew right into Rainbow Dash) Wow ah oh Rainbow Dash I was just flying off to practice.

-Rainbow Dash- Ah Sorin practice was canceled because Spit Fire hurt her wing.

-Sorin- Oh that is terrible how did she do that?

-Rainbow Dash- Triple Ollie wing dive into a tree reminds me of my stunt at the first wing show. Hahaha

-Sorin- Hahah so anyway ah Dash I wanted to ask you…

-Rainbow Dash- (Here cutie mark bagan to glow.) Huh my Cutie mark it is glowing that means I need to go on a map mission. I will have to talk to you later sorry Sorin. (She flew off in a dash.)

-Sorin- No not again.

Setting 2 Discord's House

He was having tea with Flutter Shy.

-Discord- Flutter Shy I have been loving our afternoon tea so much and I was wondering if would you like to go out on well a dat… date with me?

-Flutter Shy- Hahahaha me go on a date with you. Hahahaha! I would never go out with a deformed creature like you. Hahaha! (She became bigger and then discord woke up.)

-Discord- Ahh! I have not had a dream like that in a while. Shoot who am I kidding maybe asking Flutter Shy out is a big mistake. But then again I did tell Rarity I would someday, and why can't someday be today? That is right and that is what I am doing. (He snapped his claws and then reappeared in Flutter shy's cabin.)

-Flutter Shy- Oh Discord what are you doing here our afternoon tea is later this weeks?

-Discord- I know Flutter Shy, but I have to tell you something. You see I….

-Flutter Shy- (Her cutie mark began to glow.) Oh no I am sorry Discord but the map calls. Talk to you later. (She flew off in a hurry.)

-Discord- But wait. (He tried to catch up to her, but he bumped into the door.) Uff.

Setting 3 Twilight's Castle

-Rainbow Dash- Twilight Twilight look I the map is…

-Twilight- Calling you I know and I know where it is and as soon as Flutter Shy get's here we can…

-Flutter Shy- Hey Twilight I am ready too… Oh my the map called you too Rainbow.

-Rainbow Dash- Yep and a good thing too the map knows that we have been the best and oldest friends who better to solve a friendship problem then us.

-Flutter Shy- Yah so ah where are we going. (She looked at the map and their cutie marks were near a mountain.)

-Twilight- Mount Snow Pony near the frosted north so dress warm you too.

-Rainbow Dash- Got it come Shy let's go. (She pulled her friend and they flew off. After they had left Sorin and Discord appeared.)

-Sorin- Wait Rainbow I need to…

-Discord- Flutter Shy I have something to say.

-Twilight- They already left you two.

-Discord- What where did she go?

-Sorin- Yah Twilight I have to speak to Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight- Sorry guys you will just have to wait till later. They are on official Friendship business. (She said making the map info invisible.)

-Discord- Oh come on Twilight this is more important.

-Twilight- No I am putting my hoof down. (She said doing just that.)

-Discord- Fine. (He snapped his claw and there was a therapist chair and he sat in it and Twilight was now dressed as a therapist.)

-Twilight- Discord what is this?

-Discord- If you will not tell me then you need to analysis the situation also would you like some tea?

-Twilight- No I would not like tea I would like…

-Sorin- Look Twilight just ignore him. I am the one who really needs the help. I had a terrible dream and now I don't want it to come true.

-Discord- I had a bad dream too and my problems are worse than your problems. (He said spilling the drink on Sorin.)

-Sorin- No they are not I want to propose to Rainbow Dash and I am afraid she will say NO! Oh, buck why did I say that? Discord what was in that drink?

-Discord- Truth cerium meant for her.

-Sorin- Well two can play at that game. (He took the rest and pored it into Discord's mouth.)

-Discord- Ahh I want to ask Flutter Shy out on a date.

-Rarity- You two want to take a big step ow I am so happy for both of you. I knew it was only a matter of time. Sorin you have to go propose to Rainbow Dash and Discord you and Flutter Shy are long over due.

-Pinkie Pie- I will plan the parties.

-Apple Jack- Woo dog yall can count on me for the catering.

-Sorin- Wait a minute what is everypony doing here?

-Apple Jack- Came here to give Twilight Starlight and Spike some pies.

-Spike- Thanks Apple Jack this is getting interesting. (He said as he began to eat the pie.)

-Rarity- I came here for a new book who knew I would get an even better scoop.

-Pinkie Pie- And I just love popping in without a notice. Hahaha…

-Sorin- Well I don't know if any of this is going to work out. I am so nervous I can't even get a chance to ask her out.

-Twilight- Sorin you are already halfway there. You just have to wait till they get back.

-Rarity- But Twilight…

-Twilight- No I am sorry everypony but their mission comes first and besides how hard could it be…

Setting 4 Mount Snow Pony

Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash retched the mountain easily. Then they saw the creepy looking cave. Flutter Shy gulped.

-Flutter Shy- Um Rainbow do you think the map made a mistake. I mean I am not that good at being brave.

-Rainbow Dash- Oh come on Flutter the map knows what it is doing. After all it picked us. Now come on. There are probably some awesome trials in there. Like facing a dragon or a yeti and…

-Flutter Shy- Ahhh! I think I should fly off now….

-Rainbow Dash- Oh no you don't (She grabbed her tail) We are going and that is… (Just then she saw the ax swing booby traps.) Woow it is like a Daring Doo adventure. Sweet. (She put Flutter Shy on her back and flew threw the obstacles fast.)

-Flutter Shy- Ahh! I think I am going to be sick.

-Rainbow Dash- I know this is awesome. (She dodged a bolder and they were sealed in.)

-Flutter Shy- Ok that could have gone better.

-Rainbow Dash- Don't worry Flutter Shy I mean at least we are ok. Hmmm

-Flutter Shy- (A little mouse came up to her.) Oh hello little friend do you think you could lead us out of this scary place. He says we should go this way.

-Rainbow Dash- See told you the map knew what is was doing. (They followed the mouse into a ice burg deep inside the cave.)

-Flutter Shy- Ahh! What is that. (She looked at the ice deep inside of it was a big yeti with it's fangs and eyes glaring at them.)

-Rainbow Dash- Wow and I was just kidding about the whole yeti thing what do you suppose we should do.

-Flutter Shy- Leave it alone and…

-Rainbow Dash- Flutter shy look at this. (There was a red little filly with purple and blue main and tail. She was frozen in the ice.)

-Flutter Shy- Oh my the poor pony what should we do?

-Rainbow Dash- Hold on to it's hoofs (She said pointing to the hoofs that were not frozen.) And I will drill her free.

-Flutter Shy- Ok. (She grabbed her hoofs and pulled. Then Rainbow drilled into the ice and the filly came free.) Nice job Rainbow. Oh, my she is so cold we have to get her back to Twilight.

-Rainbow Dash- No kidding come on.

-Flutter Shy- Little friend would you mind showing us the way out of here? (She said as the mouse lead them out while they held the filly.)

Setting 5 Back at Twilight's Castle

Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash flew into Twilight's Castle in a rush.

-Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash- Twilight Twilight!

-Twilight- Girls what's wrong? Why are you back from your mission so soon and who is that?

-Rainbow Dash- We don't know but we need you and Starlight to do a revival spell on her we found her frozen in ice.

-Twilight- Huh if you found her like that, she may not be… (Just then the pony began to stir.) Huh she is alive but how?

-Flutter Shy- Does not matter we have to help the filly. (Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy set her down and the alicorn and unicorn surrounded her.)

-Twilight- Alright girls lets do this Rarity you help too. (All three of them lit their horns and the filly was upheld by magic then she was let down her frozen coat turned to a solid purple and her main no longer had ice shards on it. She looked healthy.) Good now she just needs some rest Discord would you please? (He snapped his claws and a bed appeared and the filly was in it resting.) There that should do it now girls tell me what happened?

-Rainbow Dash- We went to the place that you told us to go to and what happens we find that filly in cased in ice.

-Flutter shy- But she was not alone there was a giant evil looking yeti in the ice with her not to mention all the booby traps we had to fly threw just to get to her.

-Rainbow Dash- Yah it was really exciting I loved the journey and we think that the kid is our mission.

-Twilight- Well we won't know till she wakes up.

-Sorin- (He saw the sad look on Rainbow Dash's face.) Rainbow are you ok?

-Rainbow Dash- No Sorin I am not I am worried about the kid. I mean she is the same age as Scootaloo I just hope we can help her find her home and solve her problem.

-Sorin- I bet you will. (He said putting his hoof on her.)

-Discord- So you say you found her with a yeti that was huge?

-Flutter Shy- Yes it was bigger than almost a full-grown dragon. Why do you ask?

-Discord- Just because it sounds familiar, but it is probably nothing.

Later that Day

-The Filly- (She began to awake) Ugh where am I?

-Rainbow Dash- Oh good you are finally awake kid.

-The Filly- What do you mean awake who are you and… (She saw Discord and backed away in fear.) Ahh Discord keep away from me. I liked you once but no more. You ruined everything. Keep away.

-Twilight- Wow simmer down kid. Discord was a jerk but now he has ah…

-Flutter Shy- Changed into a real softy.

-Discord- Hey I resent that word. But it is true I would never hurt a filly.

-The Filly- Don't be fooled by his games. I mean wait who are you. (She said pointing to Twilight.) Since when is there a purple alicorn.

-Twilight- Purple alicorn kid what year do you think this is?

-The Filly- What do you mean it is 300 DR.

-Twilight- No that can't be you were inside of that ice for thousands of years?

-The Filly- I was what. No that can't be true my family everything gone. I don't believe you it can't be.

-Starlight- I am sorry kid but it is. (Her horn lite up and they could see threw the castle out at Ponyvilli.)

-The Filly- No these ponies they look so happy. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (She attacked Discord.) How could you I was the only pony that liked you and you did this. (She began to cry.)

-Twilight- Calm down kid. (She said holding her in her magic.) Discord was evil it is true, but he is better now.

-The Filly- Fine but you wont like him so much after I tell you the story. It happened years ago first my name is Spirt Dusk and back before everything went wrong, I was fool of joy and wonder.

Setting 6 The Past

-Spirit Dusk- (Her younger self in a cloud home.) Hahaha I can't wait to go play. Come on sis.

-Dawn Could- No Spirt your sister is still far to young to go out and play in these dangerous times. And you need to be careful too Lord discord does not like ponies being out after hours.

-Spirit Dusk- But mom I will be fine after all I am only going down to see our family garden.

-Dawn Could- Ok but be home before curfue.

-Feather Heart- No sissy don't go you are always going to do risky things. (She said hugging her sister's hoof)

-Spirit Dusk- Don't worry kido I will be fine. See you guys later. (She flew out of the house and to the ground. Things look a little chaotic on the ground. Some houses were upside down and roads lead all over the place. The garden itself look out of order with weird plants. There was also a graveyard in the garden.) Oh man the plants look wonderful today. Discord must have made some new ones I have never seen a flower like that one. (She said pointing to the Joke. She was about to go near it when Discord appeared.)

-Discord- Hahaha oh I was hoping you would return kid. Out of all the ponies I rule you are the most interesting. Not a shred of fear in your mind.

-Spirit Dusk- Well of course not I only want to discover, and I was always taught that you can't find nothing without taking a little risk or in this case chaotic risk. (She said putting her wings down ready to face whatever he conjured up.)

-Discord- Oh you think you can handle my next challenge young one well think again. (He made a maze rise up.) Let's see how you handle my ghostly maze. (The maze surrounded Spirit, but she was not afraid.) Sorry Discord but I am not afraid of your maze. (She began to walk it.)

-Spirit Dusk- Hmm I have been down this path already. I think you stepped up your game Discord. (She walked down another path. But she found a misty area with the gravestones.) Ok now I am getting somewhere. (Suddenly a scary mowne began to sound.) What is that. (A ghost pony arouse from one of the graves.) Oh my a ghost that is so cool. (She started prancing around in excitement.) Woo ow you are so cool and cute. I want to sketch you that is how awesome you are. (The ghost was quiet puzzled.)

-Ghost Pony- You mean you are not scared of me?

-Spirit Dusk- Why should I be?

-Ghost Pony- Because I am a ghost forced to wonder this realm because of the butyral I suffered so long ago. My mare friend and best friend meant everything to me, but little did I know that my best friend wanted my mare friend for himself. When it came time for me to prose, he framed me and I died in prison lost and alone. Now I destroy all who enter this maze.

-Spirit Dusk- You poor pony what was your lovers name?

-Ghost Pony- Arora not that it is any of your concern pony. (As he said that vines grabbed Spirit and had to pull to get free her book fell out of her saddle bag.) What is that?

-Spirit Dusk- This oh it is a journal I have of all the haunted areas in Equestria. Your tale sounds familiar actually see. (She opened up a page to reveal a story of a weeping areast.) This is the tale of a pony named Arora who loved somepony that died in prison so long ago. She voded she would take care of filly that she had with him as long as she lived. Her best friend tried to cort her, but she refused so he imprisoned her and foal in the castle. Their ghost wonders those halls waiting for someone to set them free.

-Ghost Pony- She never married him, and I had a foal. I never knew. I must go to her thank you pony I won't forget this I promise. (He set her free and flew away.)

-Spirit Dusk- That was so cool and huh (A cutie mark of a ghost appeared.) My cutie mark I got my cutie mark. Oh, Discord thank you. I have to go show mom. (She flew off.)

-Discord- I was not done with the challenge however that was quite interesting.

-Spirit Dusk- I showed my mom my cutie mark and she was both shocked and proud. My mother and father met while exploring the realm. So, it was not a coincidence that I got my cutie mark in helping spirits move on. It was all thanks to Discord I found my cutie mark. I want to see him, and he would give me test like that one. My mother thought the test were ways of him messing with me as if I were his toy. I thought she was wrong, but I was the fool all along. A few years later I found out what kind of pony my friend really was. (She was playing in a forest filled with trees and flowers.) Hahaha I wonder what kind of quest Discord will have for me today.

-Discord- Hahaha it is winter ponies, but this winter is going to be quit different. Hahaha (He laughed and snapped his figures there was the yeti that Spirit Dusk was imprisoned with.)

-Spirit Dusk- Huh this might be a bit much. (She ran up to him.) Discord this test might hurt the other ponies of my village I don't think we should be doing this.

-Discord- Hahaha foolish foal I played with you because you were interesting, but I want more entertainment. So, playing with the other ponies is exactly what I want to do. (Instantly the other ponies appeared and the all screamed and ran from the monster.)

-Spirit Dusk- No. (Then she saw the monster grab her mom and sister.) Mom sis I'm coming. (She flew at the monster. Bucking it in the head enough to get it to let go of her mom and sister.) Yes I got you. (Then using it's ice breath it incased her in ice.)

-Discord- Hahaha Spirit I thought you would put of a better fight then this.

-Celestia- (She and Luna appeared) Play time is over for you Discord.

-Discord- Oh I think not. Care for some nuts. (He said eating the plunder seeds and teleporting Spirit Dusk and the yeti to another cave.)

-Spirit Dusk- I have no idea what happened to Discord after that, but I do know what happened to me. The yeti was getting ready to eat me like a ice pop when.)

-Ghost Pony- Oh no you don't we ow that pony everything. (The three ghost ran at the yeti instantly a cavein happened and the yeti was incased in ice.) That should take care of you. But the poor pony we can't get her out.

-Aroura- But we can preserve her life. (Their horns lit up and she was incased in a glow that dissipated.) So long as she remains hear untouched by time so shall she remain till some pony finds her.

-Spirit Dusk- And there I remained for years until…

-Rainbow Dash- We found you wow.

-Spirit Dusk- Yah now you see why I am not so eager to forgive that monster. (She pointed a hoof at Discord.)

-Flutter Shy- Now Spirit let me handle this. DISCORD YOU BIG MEANY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!

-Discord- Well I…

-Flutter Shy- No this is worse than the time you almost sent Tree Hugger to the Puppet dimension.

-Discord- Uw that is bad. You are right Flutter Shy, but I was different back then. I mean I did not know about how to treat friends. I thought Spirit was a sore of entertainment like I thought you six were before I changed.

-Flutter Shy- That does not change what you did.

-Discord- I know I am sorry Spirit Dusk. After hearing the story, I realize I should have appreciated you more.

-Spirit Dusk- Who cares what happened in the past it does not change the fact that I have no one now and it is all your fault. (She began to cry.)

-Rainbow Dash- Wow wow calm down kid. There are plenty of ways to solve this problem.

-Starlight Glimmer- No time travel Rainbow Dash never again.

-Rainbow Dash- That was not what I was going to say. I think I know two ponies who can help use find Spirit Dusk descendants.

-Spirit Dusk- Really who?

-Rainbow Dash- Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

-Spirit Dusk- Princess Luna oh my I have always wanted to meet her. She is the best pony ever. You must introduce me please.

-Rainbow Dash- Now we are talking what do you say Twilight.

-Twilight- A trip to Canterlot would probably solve everything ok Spike take a letter.

-Spike- Ok. (He took out a quill and parchment.)

-Twilight- Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

The Map sent Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy to Mount Snow Pony and they found a pony there that really must meet you two. So Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Discord, Sorin and I along with the pony will be coming to see you two later today.

Sincerely yours Princess Twilight Sparkle. (Spike sent the letter off. Then soon a new one took it's place.)

-Spike- She says they would love to.

-Spirit Dusk- Wow!

-Discord- I will get us there quickly. (He snaped his figures and they were off.)

Setting 7 Canterlot Castle

They all appeared in Princess Celestia and Luna's Throne Room.

-Princess Celestia- Twilight and company it is so good to see you.

-Princess Luna- Yes we are looking forward to meeting this pony you spoke of Twilight.

-Twilight- Well she is no ordinary pony. You see your highnesses she was born back when Discord still ruled Equestria.

-Princess Celestia and Luna- What?

-Twilight- May I introduce Spirit Dusk.

-Spirit Dusk- (She screamed in delight.) OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I am getting to meet Princess Luna. (She ran up and hugged her hoof.) You are my favorite princess.

-Princess Luna- I am?

-Spirit Dusk- Yes you bring the night and I love the nighttime. My mom said we would someday travel to the EverFree Castle to meet you, but we never got a chance.

-Princess Luna- You really are out of your time, aren't you?

-Spirit Dusk- Yes. (She said in a sad voice.)

-Princess Luna- Don't worry my little pony just tell us what happened.

-Spirit Dusk- Well you see. (She told Princess Celestia and Luna the story.)

-Princess Celestia- This is very disturbing news. I am so sorry if we had known what happened to you little filly we would have helped you.

-Princess Luna- But now we can do something about it. Come one everypony going to the Canterlot Library will help us find the little one's family.

-Spirit Dusk- I knew you would have the solution Princess Luna you can do no wrong after all.

-Princess Luna- Um well little one it is nice to hear you say that, but Discord is not the only one that has made mistakes. I was once jealous and evil towards everypony, but the 6 ponies that you met helped me.

-Spirit Dusk- I think I have a lot of history to learn about, but it does not matter because no matter what you did I still think you are amazing.

-Princess Luna- Thank you well come on everypony this way to the library. (She led them to the library)

-Sorin- Hey are you ok?

-Discord- Not really no. I feel like I am frozen in stone again, because everypony hates me.

-Sorin- They don't hate you.

-Discord- Really.

-Sorin- Ok maybe they are very disappointed in you, but that will change when we get to the library. Also if I were you I would think of something fun to do with the kid and the girls. It would help solve everything.

-Discord- Hmm that is a good thought.

-Princess Luna- Here we are the library.

-Princess Celestia- Also Twilight before we go in there I want you to know there has been a change of staff since you were last here.

-Twilight- What do you me?

-Princess Celestia- (Her and Luna giggled a bit.) Oh you will see.

-Capper- Greetings and salutations my oh princess it is so good to see you again.

-Twilight- Capper what are you doing here?

-Capper- Princess Celestia and Luna squared away my debt after the little incident with the storm king and offered me a job. You are now looking at the new assistant librarian.

-Twilight- Wow you were correct Celestia I am shocked.

-Spirit Dusk- Wow you are a one cool cat.

-Capper- Why thank you little lady and who might you be?

-Princess Luna-She is your new assignment Capper. This filly needs to find her ancestor post haste.

-Capper- Sure thing sweet heart the section on ancestry is this way.

-Spirit Dusk- Sweet we are one step closer to finding my home. (She saw all the books in the section.) Or maybe not.

-Capper- Don't look so down kidow if we work together I am sure we can find the book trust me.

-Twilight- I heard that before but this time I buy it.

-Capper- Hahaha come one yale we have work to do. (They began to search threw the books one by one.)

Hours later

-Rainbow Dash- Ugh we have been searching for hours how heard is it to find one stupid book?

-Twilight- Books are not stupid Rainbow Dash, but this search may as well be. I don't get it. The Canterlot Library has to biggest assortment of books around WHY DOES IT NOT HAVE THE BOOK WHY WHY WHY! (She said teleporting all over looking for the book)

-Rainbow Dash- Snap out of it, Twilight you are going to scare the kid.

-Twilight- Right oh sorry Spirit I just don't know why this is not working.

-Spirit Dusk- It is ok Twilight it is not your fault I am in this mess. I should have listened to my mom and never messed with the unknown and chaotic. (She said sitting down in a chair.)

-Princess Luna- Now now Spirit we cannot change who we are if we did that then we would never be able to find our cutie marks.

-Spirit Dusk- I guess you are right, but I just want to go home. (She curled inside Luna's mane crying a little.)

-Discord- Hmm… (He put his hands in his pockets and realized he had something in them.) Hey I know it is not as good as finding the book we were searching for, but I did want to take us all to the Canterlot Fair.

-Spirit Dusk- What is a Fair?

-Rainbow Dash- It is like a place fool of rides and games. Perfect thing to get your mind off your troubles what do you say kid?

-Spirit Dusk- Well it does sound like fun ok let's go.

-Rainbow Dash- Well alright. (They all ran out the door.)

-Princess Luna- (She looked concerned.)

-Princess Celestia- Is something wrong Luna?

-Princess Luna- No nothing is wrong sister I just loved hearing what that little filly had to say and we could not even help her.

-Capper- Don't be discouraged my fair lasses me and Twilight will keep searching.

-Princess Luna- Oh thank you Capper. Best of luck to you.

-Capper- Thank you I think I am going to need it.

Setting 8 The Fair

The Fair was so beautiful and there were so many different rides games and other ponies having so much fun. Discord, Flutter Shy, Sorin Rainbow dash, Princess Luna and Spirit Dusk.

-Rainbow Dash- Welcome to the Fair kido what do you want to do first. We could go on that ride or that ride or how about the really scary big roller-coaster. Yes lets do that one.

-Flutter Shy- Actually Rainbow remember Spirt Dusk has to decide.

-Spirit Dusk- I want to ride those. (She pointed at the Bumpers cars.)

-Rainbow Dash- Oh yah those are a lot of fun. (They all got into a car.)

-Princess Luna- So now that we are in these contraptions what do we do?

-Rainbow Dash- You use the wheel to drive and bump into the other cars till the timer is out.

-Spirit Dusk- Like this. (She hit Discord and Flutter Shy's car.) Uw that is fun.

-Princess Luna- (She bumped into rainbow dash and Sorin's car) Haza the fun has been doubled. (They all continued to bump.)

-Flutter Shy- (She and Discord were not doing so well.) This might be worse than the roller coaster.

-Discord- No this is fun, but I would rather try to talk to Spirit I feel bad about what I did to her.

-Flutter Shy- Well how about we do something else like.

-Princess Luna- Uw look there are Fair games over there like at Nightmare Night.

-Spirit Dusk- What are games?

-Rainbow Dash- You play them and win prizes.

-Flutter Shy- Yes let's go play.

-Spirit Dusk- Yah it looks like fun. (They got off the bumper cars and went to play the games.) I want to try this one first. (She sat at a squirt water gun game.)

-Flutter Shy- Go on talk to her now you can do it.

-Discord- You know Spirit Dusk I wanted to say that…

-Game Head Pony- You win kid what do you want?

-Spirit Dusk- I want that horn. (He put it on her.) Look Princess Luna now I am an alicorn too.

-Princess Luna- And you look adorable, but I think Discord wants to talk to you.

-Spirit Dusk- But I don't want to listen to him.

-Rainbow Dash- Come on kid it is important to listen to people after all the fair was his idea.

-Spirit Dusk- Ok.

-Discord- Well I um why don't you go play darts you could win that Luna doll.

-Spirit Dusk- Yah I will. (She runs off.)

-Rainbow Dash- Why did you do that?

-Discord- It was not the right time plus she is still mad at me just saying I am sorry is not going to bring her family back.

-Flutter Shy- But it is a start come on you need to try.

-Spirit Dusk- I won. Now let's ride that. (She pointed at the Faris wheel.)

-Flutter Shy- Good idea and Discord you and Spirit will ride together right Princess Luna.

-Princess Luna- Yep because he needs to talk to you.

-Spirit Dusk- But I… Ok if you want me to Princess. (They all got on the ride.)

-Sorin- I hope the kid and Discord work things out. You know Rainbow before this mess happened, I wanted to ask you something.

-Rainbow Dash- What?

-Sorin- Well I don't want to ask it until the kid and Discord are feeling better because their relationship is very important.

-Rainbow Dash- I agree now Discord just has to talk to her.

-Discord- Ok don't rush me. Um Spirit Dusk I did not mean to do this to you I did not understand friendship back then.

-Spirit Dusk- I know.

-Discord- I know telling you sorry won't make up for what I did but I really am… (then they heard a big stomp on the ground.) What was that?

-Spirit Dusk- (She turned and there was the monster that was frozen in the ice with her.) AHH HOW DID THAT THING GET LOOSE?

-The Monster- (It growled and reached for Spirit Dusk)

-Discord- Oh no you don't. (He tried to snap it away, but it did not work.) Oh, something is wrong it has some kind of dark magic shield around it that prevents it from being snapped away.

-Princess Luna- Don't worry I got this. (She tried to blast it but it was too fast.) Shoot I can't get a good fix on it. Discord did you make this thing super fast?

-Discord- Not me it must have been the same one that put the shield on it. (It grabbed at Spirit dusk and got her.)

-Spirit Dusk- Ahh!

-Rainbow Dash- No let her go. (She and Sorin kicked it and it let go of her. The creature started attacking other ponies.)

-Flutter Shy- (She saved Spirit Dusk) Don't worry you will be safe with me.

-Spirit Dusk- No I am the one it wants. (She got out of Flutter Shy grip.)

-Flutter Shy- No.

-Spirit Dusk- Leave the other ponies alone it is me you want. (It chased her but then she tripped.)

-Discord- No you leave her alone. (He got in the way and created a shield made of gum and teleported them away and in the process the monster got stuck.) Sticky situation.

-Luna- Great thinking Discord now he is stuck. (She used a shrinking spell on the it and it turned to the size of an aunt and Discord stepped on it.)

-Discord- That is what you get for messing with my friend at least I hope we are friends.

-Spirit Dusk- Of course we are because that was a great apology. (She hugged him.)

-Twilight Sparkle- Rainbow Dash me and Capper found, what happened here?

-Rainbow Dash- Not much you were saying?

-Spirit Dusk- The monster came back, but Luna and Discord saved me.

-Twilight Sparkle- What well that is more than nothing Rainbow…

-Capper- But they beat him, so the important thing is that we found your ancestor kid Zecora.

-Sorin- But she is a Zebra (she said looking at Zecora who was right behind them.)

-Zecora- Yes, it is true but please do not fee blue. There is more to me then what you see.

-Twilight Sparkle- We found out that Zecora is half Zebra the other half is Pegasus your family traveled the world trying to find you. Along the way your sister fell in love with a Zebra and they had children that led up to Zecora.

-Zecora- And I am more then happy to take you in. So, come along Spirit Dusk with me your next of kin.

-Spirit Dusk- Yah. (She ran over and hugged her. Just then Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy's cutie marks began to glow)

-Rainbow Dash- Looks like we did it Flutters.

-Sorin- There was never any dough in my mind.

-Rainbow Dash- Oh yah there was something you wanted to ask me Sorin so what was it?

-Sorin- Oh right well I…

-Discord- You are not chickening out on this man.

-Sorin- Only if you don't ask your question so on three one two… Rainbow Dash you are the most awesome flier in the world. I love being your Colt Friend these past couple of months. But I would like something more. So would you please marry me? (The took out the ring.)

-Discord- And Flutter Shy would you consider going on a date with me?

-Rainbow Dash- Yes, I would love to marry you. (She kissed Sorin.)

-Flutter Shy- Of course surprised it took you so long.

-Spirit Dusk- Congratulation Rainbow Dash I can't wait to see your wedding.

-Princess Luna- I am happy for all of them but I wonder who freed the monster and enhanced it.

-Cloaked Pony- Oh you will find out soon enough my dear.

The End


End file.
